bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Aranaut
Aranaut is a ninja-like Bakugan. He is Fabia's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Its ball form looks similar to Boost Ingram. He first appeared in episode 43 of Bakugan: New Vestroia. He can combine with the Battle Gear Battle Crusher. Aranaut looks like a ninja, similar to Master Ingram. He also uses moves similar to a ninja. It does not support Battle Gear very well because of its chest piece which does not lower down like it does in the anime. He can emit an electromagnetic field from his hands. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Aranaut first appears in episode 43 along with Coredem, Hawktor, and Akwimos when they show up in Bakugan Interspace. He then battles alongside an avatar version of Baron created by the Bakugan Interspace against the real Baron and Ancient Nemus. He then manages to defeat Baron after combining with the Battle Gear Battle Crusher. Like Coredem, Akwimos, and Hawktor, he has yet to speak in the anime, which might be because he is a digital clone. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders He appeared in episode 1, but Jake took Coredem over Aranaut. In episode, 3 he is used by Fabia to fight Helix Dragonoid. This Aranaut, however, was a real Bakugan instead of a digital clone. Fabia also used the Bakugan Battle Gear known as Battle Crusher, which was seen in a previous episode. In the end Fabia and Aranaut failed to defeat Dan to bring him on the Neathian side, so she teleported off to a corner in Bakugan Interspace were Aranaut asks Fabia if they should return home, but she refuses without to go back empty handed. Then Shun appears and asks Fabia for her side of the story. Aranaut is the first of the digital clones seen to be real as he was the first to speak due to the clones were copies of the original ones. He will appear in episode 6 with Battle Crusher to fight Plitheon alongside Hawktor. ; Ability Cards * ???: Adds 300 Gs to Aranaut. * ???: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * ???: Nullifies the opponents Gate Card and transfers 300 Gs from opponent to Aranaut Game It was released recently alongside Lumino Dragonoid, Akwimos, Hakapoid, Sabator, and Krakix. Its ball form is shorter and wider than the ball form in the show. He doesn't work well with some Battle Gear because his arms don't fold down like they do in the anime. It comes in haos and 780g's. Trivia *He refers to Fabia as "Princess". *His armor looks similar to the Dragon Gundam suit from Mobile Fighter G Gundam. *His voice sounds likes Elico. Gallery Anime Aranaut (creature).jpg|Haos Aranaut in Bakugan form IMG000069.jpg|Haos Aranaut in Ball Form File:Picture_23.png|Aranaut in Bakugan Form File:Battle_chrasher(open).jpg|Haos Aranaut connected to Battle Crusher in Ball Form File:Picture_26.png|Haos Aranaut connected to Battle Crusher in Bakugan Form IMG_0232.PNG IMG_0419.PNG aranautiegifiex.gif|Battle Crusher connecting to Aranaut File:Fabia_And_Aranaut_2.jpg|Fabia and Aranaut File:Fabia_And_Aranaut_3.jpg|Fabia holding Aranaut Fais.jpg|Fabia and Aranaut Game File:!Boc99p!BWk~$(KGrHqIH-CoEu(i866PPBLndUfwpSw~~_3.JPG|Haos Aranaut (Feet open only) File:!Boc99HQ!2k~$(KGrHqYH-DQEtyRCSF7jBLndUZ4j1!~~_3.JPG|Haos Aranaut File:!Boc98nwBGk~$(KGrHqMH-DUEu,mHhph5BLndUUsYTQ~~_3.JPG|Haos Aranaut File:Haos_Aranaut.jpg|Haos Aranaut File:Haos_Aranaut_Battle_Crasher.jpg|Haos Aranaut with Battle Crusher File:T10SxtXfdhXXajLE.5 060413.jpg 310x310.jpg|Pyrus Aranaut File:Aranaut-pyrus.jpg|Pyrus Aranaut File:T1pCJxXaFeXXb8rnI9_074656.jpg_310x310.jpg|Pyrus Aranaut File:!BpiVOYwBmk~$(KGrHqQOKjgEu,dE6H-RBLr3,,EoGg~~_3.JPG|Packaged Darkus Aranaut File:!BoHQ!UgBmk~$(KGrHgoOKjwEjlLmV5FdBLmR!-LlRg~~_3.jpg|Darkus Aranaut File:51Yfow4GTzL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Darkus Aranaut takara0_0-img600x399-1274590727unwr6830201.jpg|Darkus Aranaut equiped with AirKor File:518w47j+EfL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Subterra Aranaut File:Ventus_Aranaut.jpg|Ventus Aranaut aranautie.jpg|Aranaut's Ability Card Others File:Aranaut-haos-ca00.gif|Haos Aranaut using Battle Crusher Aranaut-haos-ca.gif File:ARANAUT'S_TURF.gif File:Barias_Gear2_Aranaut.jpg|Barias Gear connected to Aranaut HNI_0004.jpg|Pyrus Aranaut on Bakugan Dimensions Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan